Always Something There To Remind Me
by sarahsarahsarahsarahsarah
Summary: The war is over, and Harry has dissapeared without a word. Hermione and Ron, left devistated, turn to eachother for support. But there's always something there to remind Hermione of Harry...


**Always Something There To Remind Me by Sarah**

**Chapter 1: Four A.M.**

_April, 1997. Seventh Year._

Hermione sighed contently. For the first time in her life, she was happy. Turning on her side, she snuggled further into his arms and smiled as she kissed his hand gently. The soft touch of her lips roused the boy – no, man, causing him to stir and murmur.

"Jussanotheminit…" he mumbled into the base of her neck, before stiffening in a huge body stretch and yawning. "Mmm… 'Mione…?" Hermione rolled over to face him, smiling, and replied to the murmur with a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, sleepy," She whispered with a gentle smile. As he tiredly opened his eyes, Hermione could make out the deep green that sent her to heaven and back each time she saw it. "Or should I say good afternoon?" He chuckled slightly before engulfing Hermione in a good-morning hug.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this fine morning – err, afternoon?" He said, grinning at her widely.

"Harry, are you telling me you don't remember what we did last night…?" she retorted as her face fell.

"Of course I do," He said with a satisfied grin: A very satisfied one. "But if you don't, I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory." Hermione's face quickly lit up as if her Christmases had all come at once, and stifled a giggle.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that your newly lost virginity has caused you to become a smug, arrogant little sod." Hermione was having trouble keeping her hands off him. The previous night, he, Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, had completed her ever wish and desire. Hermione, for the first time felt needed. She felt wanted. Most of all, and most importantly, she felt loved. Needless to say, the feeling was mutual.

"'Little!'" Harry exclaimed, pouting slightly, causing Hermione to issue a lot of self control to refrain from snogging him senseless there and then. "I thought I was a bit better endowed than 'little!'" Harry ducked as best he could to avoid Hermione's playful swat.

"How about I make my decision about what's little and what's not after you do that… _Thing_ again…" She pressed her body against his, feeling the not-so-little piece of equipment struggling to escape his pants.

"What, you mean _this_?" Harry flipped the two of them over, and pinned Hermione down. Hermione giggled slightly, grinning like nothing before, and nodded. "Well, I suppose that can be arranged."

"But first…"

"First, _what?_"

"First tell me you love me." Hermione stared up into his eyes that had filled her dreams for the past few years. She longed to hear those words from him again.

"I love you."

"Promise..?"

"I promise." Hermione believed him with every inch of her heart, body and soul. She reached up to stroke his face gently. "Do you love me?" he added quickly.

"More than you know." He leaned forwards and kissed her emotionally. The kiss spoke louder than words, telling Hermione everything that she'd always wanted to hear. After what seemed hours, the couple broke apart, smiling at each other softly.

"Never leave me, Harry."

"I won't. I promise you." With that, he kissed her again, passionately and lovingly, never wanting to let go.

_February, 1999. _

Hermione sighed as she awoke for what seemed to be the ten-thousandth time that night. Turning on her side, she attempted to fall back asleep. At her side lay her husband, snoring loudly, his arms and legs sprawled over the majority of the king-sized bed. She closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep again, but the sounds of her husband's snores were far from comforting. Sighing once more, she turned on her other side, catching a glimpse of the clock glowing gently on the wall.

"Four A.M.," she thought to herself. "Lovely." She closed her eyes once more, trying to ease herself back into a sleep. Just as Hermione began to drift off, a loud, almost ear splitting wail came from the bedroom across the hall. Hermione sat bolt-upright bit her lip, as she felt her husband move roughly in the bed next to her. "Shh," she silently prayed to the infant across the hall. "You'll wake him…" She slipped out of bed quietly; however, it was no use. He was already awake.

"I thought I told you to keep her _silent_." Her husband muttered angrily through clenched teeth. "You know how much I need my sleep." Hermione winced. Wonderful! Husband _and_ daughter awake. She turned to face her husband as she pulled on a robe to keep off the cold chill.

"She's just a child. Children do cry on occasion." She knew that her husband had had a tough week – no, month at the office and was in some desperate need of some zees. As a result, his temper and mood was quickly jumping its threshold. She desperately hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Yes, _dear,_ but surely isn't impossible to keep her quiet through the night? I've heard that spell-o-tape works wonders." Hermione glared at him menacingly. She knew that Ronald wasn't particularly fond of the child, but threatening her life..? Hermione knew Ron better than that: Or at least she hoped she did.

"You wouldn't dare." She spat the words at him, full of loathing.

"I won't if you keep her quiet until a less un-godly hour. Put up a silencing charm or something," He rolled over with a groan, causing the bedsprings to squeak noisily. "Oh, and Hermione, do me a favour and sleep in the guest room tonight? I need my space." Before his head could hit the pillow, Ron's loud, obnoxious snores had filled the room once more. Hermione threw her hands up and hurried towards the now-screaming child's room.

The child quietened and ceased rattling the bars of her crib upon seeing her mother. She raised her arms to the air, grinning widely, signalling that she wanted to be picked up. Hermione smiled lovingly and pulled the infant into her arms, cuddling the little girl tightly to her. She slowly moved towards the rocking chair and sat down, placing the now gurgling child in her lap. She pulled her wand out of her robe and muttered a quick _Finite-Incantem_, before throwing silencing charms at the walls.

"You've got beautiful green eyes…" Hermione smiled sadly at the infant, who now showed almost no signs of being a Weasley. As she glanced down at the child's sparkling eyes that were gazing up at her mothers, Hermione sighed. "Just like your father…"


End file.
